Rewrite ${(4^{-10})(4^{7})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{-10})(4^{7}) = 4^{-10+7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-10})(4^{7})} = 4^{-3}} $